Escolha
by Tehru
Summary: Presente para o pessoal do Potter Slash Fics, ou seja essa é uma fic slash ChicoXChico , espero que disfrutem, e para os que nao sao do grupo, entrem e deem uma olhadinha, nao custa nada, alem do que sou pessima em resumos, rsrs


Bla, bla, bla, bla, eles não me pertencem, bla, bla, pertencem a mulher má intitulada JKR, bla, bla, eu não pretendo ganhar nenhum tustao com isso, mais algusn rewiels sim, rsrs

Bom este é um presente para todas e todos os integrantes do PotterSlashFics, mais conhecido como PSF, sei que sou uma pesoinha mais que sumida no grupo, mas decidi fazer essa fic para as pessoas que alegram tanto o meu dia sem que elas saibam, rsrs

Bjus para todos, e esperem que gostem

Ops, pula e agara a ju oliveira caracas jú vc sumiu mais eu num esqueci de vc num, rsrs

Introdução dos fatos, rsr

Nessa Fic Harry derrotou o Dark Lord quando tinha por volta dos 14 e ficou desaparecido por quase dois anos, ate ser resgatado, rsrs, espero que desfrutem, apesar das personagens estarem meio OC, rsrs

**Escolha**

Não se atrevia a olhá-lo, o garoto estava feito um trapo, o cabelo antes curto e desordenado agora lhe caia pelos ombros, sujos e maltratados, o corpo antes atleticamente musculoso, agora deixavam as costelas a mostra, internamente se perguntava se o garoto conseguiria se manter em pé por mais de frações de segundos.

Preferiu empurrar o remorso que sentia para algum lugar bem no fundo onde ele não o incomodasse e se encorpou para levantar o sapo de ossos que anteriormente for o salvador do mundo mágico, aqueles seriam longos períodos.

Foram quatro meses até que o garoto pudesse se manter em pé sozinho, havia engordado, o cabelo havia sido cortado, e as feições haviam melhorado, o silencio ainda era presente, nesses quatro meses somente gemidos eram ouvidos provenientes de sua boca.

Quando o garoto começou a se locomover sozinho, passava a maior parte do tempo explorando a mansão, era tão grande que cada dia ele descobria um cômodo novo, um recanto onde podia se esconder por algum tempo até ser encontrado e levado de volta ao seu quarto.

Seu anfitrião ficava feliz com cada progresso, estavam convivendo juntos a mais de sete meses e nem uma palavra foi ouvida de parte do menor, mas pouco a pouco o brilho voltava aos olhos esmeralda.

E foi um dia entre o oitavo e nono mês de convivência que algo assustou o de olhos esmeralda, ele estava encolhido em uma das poltronas da biblioteca daquela enorme mansão, quando sentiu a presença de seu anfitrião.

O homem trouxe uma manta com a qual o cobriu, realmente estava frio e ele não havia percebido, acendeu a lareira e se sentou de frente para ele, fitando-o por alguns momentos. Eles conversavam durante todo esse período, bom, não eram exatamente diálogos e sim monólogos, mas existiam, só que dessa vez parecia diferente, algo no ar estava diferente.

- Creio que tenha chagado a hora de retornarmos Harry – Nesse período de convivência ele havia se dado o direito de tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome – meu prazo está acabando e creio que Remus não agüenta mais a espera.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram a primeira vez na menção de voltar à Inglaterra, e quase pularam de seu rosto ao ouvir o nome da única pessoa que ainda lhe restava, sim queria vê-lo, mas não queria voltar para o tumulto que seria sua vida, estava tão tranqüilo ali.

Harry olhou dentro das orbes cinzas e viu que não teria muita escolha, como não teve até agora, não havia escolhido ser a peça chave numa guerra entre o bem e o mal, não havia escolhido perder o entes mais queridos, não havia escolhido ver seus melhores amigos, sua verdadeira família definharem em sua frente por aquele que tanto o odiava, não havia escolhido matá-lo em uma batalha sangrenta onde todos perderam, assim como não havia escolhido ser seqüestrado e torturado por mais de dois anos por um dos comensais que ainda não havia sido preso. Nunca havia escolhido nada.

- Não me olhe assim, não será tão ruim – Ele viu lagrimas se acumularem nos olhos verdes, mas não as viu cair, viu um redemoinho de sentimentos neles. Havia prometido a Remus Lupin há pouco mais de um ano atrás que o encontraria e o traria vivo. – Partimos daqui a dois dias.

O homem se levantou e saiu da biblioteca, Harry ficou onde estava, olhando para o fogo da lareira, e se lembrado das pessoas que preferia esquecer, e as lagrimas que lutou para não derrubar na frente daquele homem agora corriam soltas por suas bochechas.

Nunca teve um lar propriamente dito, mas gostava daquela casa, do sossego que ela lhe propiciava, e não queria sair dali, queria ver Remus, mas não queria ir embora, pensou em fugir, mas sabia que não poderia se manter só, pelo menos não agora, pensou até em se esconder como uma criança contrariada, mas lembro que sempre era encontrado naquela enorme mansão quando tentava.

Não havia o que fazer a não ser esperar, e foi o que fez, esperou até que um elfo fez sua mala, esperou para ser guiado a uma enorme limusine que o conduziu até o aeroporto internacional, esperou para embarcar junto a seu acompanhante, esperou outra limusine que os foi receber, esperou até chegar à enorme mansão que tinha quase que o dobro do tamanho da anterior, que até agora só se lembrava ter visto pelo lado de fora, esperou parado na porta, tentando decidir se iria entrar ou não, até sentir uma mão maior pegar a sua e guiá-lo para dentro.

E ficou esperando em uma das salas de estar até que o viu entrar, as feições continuavam as mesmas apesar do tempo passado, os mesmos cabelos castanhos, as mesmas cicatrizes no rosto, e os mesmos olhos cor de mel, que lhe transmitiam tantas emoções, foi ai que decidiu não esperar mais.

Correu como pode para os braços do homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado, assumindo o papel de seus falecidos pai e padrinho, o homem mais próximo de um pai que ele já teve, e dessa vez não se preocupou em conter as lagrimas, chorou tudo o que pode, chorou tanto que não percebeu como havia terminado sentado no colo de Remus e sendo ninado como um bebê, tudo era tão acolhedor, era como estar novamente em casa, e foi ali que dormiu, sem ver a figura loira parada no umbral da porta os observando.

Quando ele já dormia tranquilamente, o loiro saio do seu lugar e foi até Remus, que o sustinha como se fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo.

- Você conseguiu um milagre...

- Shhhh, vai acabar o acordando... deixe-me leva-lo a um dos aposentos, depois podemos conversar.

- Claro.

Ele tomou Harry do colo de Remus e o levou para o quarto que havia sido preparado especialmente para o garoto, com o mais sumo cuidado para que ele não acordasse. O depositou na cama, retirou-lhe os sapatos, e o cobriu com uma manta leve, para voltar logo em seguida à sala onde Remus ainda estava, se inclinou sobre ele na poltrona e tomou arrebatadoramente os lábios do lobo que o pertencia de corpo e alma.

- Como você conseguiu?

- Um Malfoy sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Mais um beijo arrebatador, um leve movimento de varinha por parte do loiro para fechar a porta e isolá-la sonoramente, e uma linda sessão de sexo, selvageria, carinho, e por que não dizer amor, se desenrolou por um par de horas, deixando os dois homens completamente saciados e complacidos, deitados no acolhedor tapete daquela sala.

No final da tarde Remus estava sentado no jardim, havia tomado aquele e o dia seguinte livres a pedido de seu companheiro, e por que não dizer cônjuge, para poder aproveitar a tão esperada volta de Harry. O loiro estava sentado desfrutando de um delicioso chá da tarde.

- Só há mais uma coisa que queiro que saiba por enquanto.

- Diga.

- Harry não pronunciou nem uma palavra sequer desde que eu o encontrei e creio que não o fará tão cedo.

- Hum – O homem-lobo pareceu ponderara a informação um tanto quanto indigesta – Onde o encontrou? Como estava? – Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos cinzas esperando a resposta, mas teve uma negativa, o que lhe dizia que por momento ele não lhe diria nada – Pelo menos diga-me a quanto tempo o encontrou?

- Quase nove meses.

- Quê?! – Remus o olhava com surpresa e tristeza pelo fato escondido – Por que não me contou antes, por que escondeu de mim todo esse tempo? – Ponderou mais alguns fatos e voltou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos – Isso explica as reuniões e viagens tão freqüentes, e eu pensando que você estava com outro ou outra.

Ambos caíram na risada, que só foi silenciada pela presença de Harry que vinha na direção deles, andando timidamente.

- Venha se sentar conosco para o chá. – Remus apontou para ele uma cadeira a seu lado – Sirva-se o quanto quiser e não se preocupe com nada, sinta-se em casa, já que agora está será sua casa, seu lar.

A frase foi seguida pelo sorriso verdadeiro que Remus poderia dar-lhes. Harry ficou observando ele e o homem loiro sentado a sua frente, ambos estavam tão diferentes do que se lembrava, Remus já não tinha o olhar triste que sempre carregava, e quanto ao loiro que antes usava os cabelos longos, agora os usava bem curtos com a nuca bem feita e os cabelos um tanto quanto espetados, dando-lhe a aparência de ser bem mais jovem do que era.

E foi nesse instante que Harry descobriu que já não tinha que se preocupar, que eles cuidariam dele, como Malfoy tinha feito até agora, e que teria uma vida quase que tranqüila na medida do possível, e um lugar ao qual poderia chamar de lar, e com pessoas que poderia chamar de família.

- E quanto a você Lucius Malfoy, ainda tem muitas coisas que me explicar. – Remus o olhou com a determinação que só o lobo lhe dava, e Lucius soube que não teria escapatória, e Harry riu – Quanto a você coma, ainda precisa ganhar alguns quilos.

Riram juntos novamente, mas por uma fração de segundos Harry se preocupou, quase tinha esquecido que Lucius Malfoy era o pai de Draco que havia simplesmente infernizado sua vida em Hogwarts e que viver ali não seria tão bom, mas olhou para o lado e viu os dois homens ali, e escolheu o que iria fazer pela primeira vez em sua vida, uma escolha sua e somente sua.

Havia escolhido tentar ser feliz o máximo possível.

Fim, rsrs

Espero que tenham gostado, rsrs, nem sei de onde me surgiu a idéia de escrever issu, mas quando acordei ela simplsimente estava aki, e saiu issu depois de algum tempo na frente do PC.


End file.
